The Return Of Baltor
by winx star 10
Summary: The Winx thought he was gone. So now the Winx Club have to stop him one more time before he rules the magic deminsion
1. Chapter 1

HI AM NEW TO FANFICTION SO I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY

CHAPTER 1

One day Bloom was walking with her a wonderful sunny day. "So what do we do." said Bloom

"We could go with the boys". said Flora

"Alright i get to see my snookums". said Stella So the girls made a trip to Red Fountain to see there they transformed to there Believex forms and flew they made it there and saw the boys so they landed and changed to there normal clothes and hugged there boyfriends. "Hi Sky". said Bloom "Hi Bloom so how are you and what brings you here?" said Sky "Im good and we just came to say hi because we were bored". said Bloom So the girls stayed with the boys for a while then transformed and went back to the girls got ready to go too sleep so they put on there pj's and went to bed. Flora heard Bloom moving and talking in her sleep so Flora knew she was having a nightmare so Flora went over to Bloom and shook her and said. "Bloom wake up your having a nightmare wake up." said Flora "Ahhhhhhhh." said Bloom "Bloom calm down you were having a nightmare." said Flora "Oh sorry i will go back to sleep now." said Bloom "Bloom whats wrong what was that nighmare about." said Flora "I had a nightmare of Baltor Im afraid he might be back." said Bloom "Bloom we destroyed him already so go back to sleep okay." said Flora Bloom nodded and went back to Flora walked back to her bed and put her covers on and went back to sleep.

SO DID YOU LIKE MY STORY IF YOU DID PLEASE REVIEW AND AGAIN IM NEW TO FANFICTION SO IT MIGHT NOT BE THAT GOOD SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS I READ YOUR REVIEWS AND TOOK SOME OF YOUR ADVICE SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

CHAPTER 2

The next day Flora got up from her sleep and saw Bloom still asleep.  
So she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Then Stella came in there dorm and saw Bloom still asleep. So she decided to wake her up.  
"Bloom wake up!" said Stella. Bloom ignored Stella and went back to sleep.  
"Alright you asked for it." said Stella. Stella used her magic to make Bloom's bed float. Then she made her bed drop Bloom to the floor.  
"Alright I'm up." said Bloom. Then Flora got out of the bathroom with her regular clothes on. Then Bloom got in the bathroom to change. After that Bloom came out with her regular clothes on.  
"Come on lets go shopping." said Stella. "Alright just go call Musa,Aisha and Tecna to go." said Bloom. "MUSA,AISHA,TECNA WHERE GOING SHOPPING!" yelled Stella "ALRIGHT WHERE ON OUR WAY!" yelled Musa Then all the girls took a bus to Magix to go shopping.  
"Me and Aisha will go to the music shop." said Musa "Me and Flora will go check out plants and technology." said Tecna. "Me and Stella will go shop for clothes then." said Bloom So the girls went there ways and Stella and Bloom went to a nearby shop.  
Stella was trying on some beautiful dresses while Bloom took a seat to wait for her. While Bloom was sitting she noticed a guy watching her. Bloom tried to see who the guy was but he was in the shadows so she couldn't see his face. But then the guy walked away and Bloom noticed that Stella was calling her.  
"Bloom I am going to buy this dress okay." said Stella "Okay." said Bloom So while Bloom and Stella were walking they saw the other girls and decided to go back to Alfea. So the girls took a bus back to Alfea. Then the girls got off the bus and went inside Alfea. Bloom and Flora went to there dorm and Flora noticed that Bloom went straight to the balcony. So Flora decided to go with her.  
"Bloom whats wrong you look kind of down did something happen." said Flora "It's just that when Stella was trying on dresses some guy was staring at me." said Bloom "Did you see who it was?" said Flora " No he was in the shadows so I couldn't see who it was." said Bloom "Well then it's getting a little late we should get some rest." said Flora Then Bloom and Flora went to there beds and put on there covers. Bloom was thinking about the guy staring at her and wanted to know who was that guy?

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK I TRIED TO MAKE IT INTERESTING SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 3 AND THANK YOU MIDNIGHT LOST FOR YOUR HELP IT REALLY HELPED ME SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3 ENJOY CHAPTER 3

The next day Bloom got up at 6 in the morning. She noticed everyone was still asleep so she stayed quiet.  
She sneaked into the library to get some books because she was bored. But then while she was lookong for books the restricted vault opened. Then she went inside and noticed a book was glowing. She picked it up and read the cover.

"Spells Volume 4." said Bloom

Then Bloom hid the book and took it to her dorm. Bloom then got the book and started reading it. Then Flora woke up and saw Bloom reading a book.

"Hey Bloom what are you reading?" said Flora "Oh nothing." said Bloom "Okay then." said Flora

Then Bloom put the book in her backpack.

"Hey Flora I'm going for a walk." said Bloom "Alright but be careful." siad Flora

So Bloom got out of the dorm and walked out of Alfea. Bloom went to the forest and found a big rock. So she sat on it and got the spell book out of her backpack and opened it. She started reading it and kept on reading it until she heard a loud crash. She put the book in her backpack and went where she heard the crash.  
She kept on walking until she saw the trees on fire. Then she turned into her Believex form to put out the fire.

"ASORBUS FLAMEMUS!" yelled Bloom

Then she asorbed the fire and tried to find what caused the fire but it was no use. She couldn't find nothing that caused it but then she saw a deer that was injured and got the spell book out to find a healing spell.  
She found a spell that might work so she tried it.

"Return his power back to the way it was." said Bloom

Then Bloom waited for something to happen to the deer but nothing happened. So she thought it didn't work so she threw the book to the floor and walked away. But while she was walking away the book went to the page where she read the spell and she didn't noticed that the spell will give power to the person she last fought.

"Why didn't the spell work it was supposed to work to save that deer." said Bloom

Then Bloom finally made it to Alfea and went inside. She walked inside her dorm and saw Flora doing a spell for her plant.

"Hey Bloom your back I didn't hear you come in." said Flora "Yeah." said Bloom "Hey whats the matter you look sad." said Flora "It's just that I saw an injured deer so I decided to help it." said Bloom "So what did you do?" asked Flora "I used a healing spell from a spell book but it didn't work." said Bloom "Oh so your sad because you couldn't help that deer." said Flora "Yeah." said Bloom "Well put on your pj's and lets go to sleep okay." said Flora "Alright." said Bloom

So Bloom and Flora changed into there sleep wear and headed to there beds. But Bloom was still sad that she couldn't help that deer. So she put on her covers and was thinking who or what set that fire and went to sleep.

SO DO YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD? ANYWAYS CHAPTER 4 WILL COME OUT TOMORROW AND THE QUESTIONS ARE WHO OR WHAT SET THAT FIRE AND INSTEAD OF THE DEER GETTING IT'S POWER AND ENERGY BACK WHAT DID OR WHO DID? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 4 I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

CHAPTER 4

The next day Bloom woke up and saw Flora playing with her plants. Flora saw Bloom and waved to her and Bloom waved back. Bloom went to change into her blue and white shirt which had hearts on the side and wore a skirt. Then she walked out of the dorm and went to Faragonda's office and knocked on her door.

"Come in." said Faragonda

Bloom walked inside her office and sat down on a chair.

"So how are you Bloom are you okay." asked Faragonda

"I'm good but some strange things are happening." said Bloom

"Like what?" said Faragonda

"Yesterday I went to the forest for a walk and I saw fire." said Bloom

"Then what happend." asked Faragonda

"I saw an injured deer so I got this spell book and said a healing spell." said Bloom

"What was the book called?" said Faragonda

"It was called Spells Volume 4." said Bloom

Then Faragonda went to her computer to see find the book Bloom was talking about. Then it got quiet until Faragonda said something.

"Did you see what the spell does?" said Faragonda

"No I just saw the words power spell so I tried it." said Bloom

Then Faragonda went back to her computer and started typing. Then Bloom saw that Faragonda had a surprised look on her face so Bloom became worried.

"The spell you did makes the last person you fought power and energy." said Faragonda

"So that means Baltor will come back with power and energy." said Bloom

"I believe so." said Faragonda

"Oh my I didn't know I'm sorry." said Bloom

"It's okay but now we know that Baltor is back so go tell the girls." said Faragonda

So Bloom ran out the door to her dorm and saw Flora. She told Flora to tell the the other girls to meet her at the front door of Alfea. So all the girls went to the front of Alfea to hear the big news.

"So I have to tell you that Baltor is back with lots of power and it's my fault." said Bloom

It was quiet for a while but then Tecna broke the silence.

"So let me guess we have to find Baltor and stop him." said Tecna

"Yeah so we have to stop him one more time." said Bloom

With that said the girls transformed into there Believex and flew to Magix first. Then the girls seperated to see each corner of Magix. Then a few minutes later the the girls came back together but no one found or seen Baltor. So the girls flew back to Alfea for some sleep. Bloom and Flora went to there beds and put there covers on. Bloom was thinking about Baltor and she was thinking a way to find him but she couldn't think of anything.

HEY GUYS SO DID YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU DID SO PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH AN ALL NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU REALLY ENJOY IT

CHAPTER 5

The next day Bloom woke up and saw Flora making one of her plants grow.  
Flora saw Bloom and said hello to her Bloom said hello back to her. So Bloom was still worried about Baltor and was still thinking where he was.  
After that Stella rushed inside Bloom and Flora's dorm.

"Hey Faragonda wants to talk to us about something important." said Stella

So then all the girls walked over to Faragonda's office and knocked on her door Faragonda told them to come inside so they walked inside.

"Girls I have news of Baltor we have found him." said Faragonda

"Where is he?" asked Bloom

"He is at Cloud Tower and has the witches under his control." said Faragonda

"So you want us to go over there and take him down one more time?" aid Aisha

"Exactly so good luck girls." said Faragonda

So the girls walked out of the office and transformed into there Believex forms and flew over to Cloud Tower. Once they got in font of the school they decided to go in groups of three. Flora went with Tecna and Aisha and Bloom went with Musa and Stella. So the groups seperated and went there own ways. Flora's group ran into some witches so they had to battle them.  
Bloom's group went inside Griffin's office but no one was inside so they turned around but the door slammed shut in front of them. Then they heard someone laugh so they turned around and saw Baltor standing there.

"Welcome faries I see you guys look different you got a new transformation." said Baltor

"Yeah so what!" yelled Musa

"Wow someones fiesty." said Baltor

"Lets just get over with this." said Bloom

"Alright then." said Baltor

So the girls got ready for battle and started attacking.

"Solar Storm." yelled Stella

Baltor blocked the attack with a shield.

"Is that all you got." said Baltor

Then Baltor shot a purple beam at Stella which made her faint.

"Harmonic Attack." yelled Musa

Then Baltor blocked Musa's attack too and attacked her back and made her faint.

"Fire Arrow." yelled Bloom

Baltor blocked her attack also and shot her with a purple beam and she fainted.

"Wow that was so easy." said Baltor

But then he heard a moan and saw that Bloom was getting up.

"This is not over." said Bloom

"Well hit me with your best shot then." said Baltor

Bloom concetrated on her energy to make a powerful blast then she shot the blast to Baltor which made him fall to the ground. Then the others came and saw Musa and Stella on the ground and saw Bloom standing there.  
Then Baltor got up and saw that the other girls came.

"That was a strong blast Bloom I see you became stronger." said Baltor

"Now we are going to stop you." said Aisha

"Morphix Wave." yelled Aisha

Baltor got hit with the blast and fell but got up and attacked her back and she fainted.

"Autumn Wind." yelled Flora

Once again Baltor blocked it and attacked her and made her faint so it was up to Bloom now.

"I guess it's just you and me." said Baltor

"You know that book you saw glowing in the restricted vault?" said Baltor

"Yeah why." said Bloom

"I'm the one that made you get it." said Baltor

"Why?" said Bloom

"I knew you would use that power spell so once you said it I got more power." said Baltor

Then Bloom got really mad and used all her energy to make a powerful blast and shot it to Baltor and it threw him to the wall. Then a portal appeared and Faragonda came out of it.

"Help me get the girls out of here." said Faragonda

Then Bloom helped her get the girls threw the portal. But while Bloom was walking inside the portal Baltor used a spell to make Bloom come to him.

"Let go of her!" said Faragonda

But then Baltor attacked her and Faragonda flew inside the portal and the portal closed. Then all the girls woke up and saw Faragonda on the floor so they helped her get up.

"Faragonda what happend?" said Stella

"I was getting you girls out of there but then Baltor pushed me in the portal and took Bloom." said Faragonda

Then all the girls had worried faces and it became silent until Stella broke the silence.  
"We have to save her." said Stella

"You are weak right now so go get some rest and we will go tomorrow." said Faragonda

Then Faragonda left to her office and the girls went to there dorms to get some sleep. Everyone was worried for Bloom so they couldn't sleep that well.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER SO THE QUESTIONS ARE HOW WILL THEY SAVE BLOOM AND WHAT DOES BALTOR HAVE IN MIND FOR BLOOM SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

HE GUYS I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY SO HERE IS CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

The next day Flora woke up and was sad that Bloom wasn't with her.  
So she got up and went to take a nice warm shower. Stella came in to Flora's dorm and heard Flora taking a shower. So she called the rest of the girls for a meeting. Then Flora came out of the bathroom with her clothes on and saw the other girls standing there waiting for her. So Flora sat down on her bed to hear the news.

"So we have to think of a plan to rescue Bloom who has an idea." said Stella

"We could just get in there and beat Baltor up." said Musa

"Or we could call the boys to help us rescue Bloom." said Tecna

"Good idea Tecna so that will be our plan then." said Stella

By that said the girls walked over to Faragonda's office and knocked on her door to tell her there plan.

AT CLOUDTOWER

"Let me go!" yelled Bloom

"Why should I let you go your part of my plan." said Baltor

"What plan!" yelled Bloom

"I plan to rule the magical deminsion and your going to help me." said Baltor

"I will never help you take over the magical deminsion." said Bloom

"Yes you will." said Baltor

Then Baltor came up to Bloom and said a spell and gave her his mark and Bloom became Dark Bloom. She was now wearing a black and grey Belivex outfit.

"Welcome to the dark side my dear Bloom." said Baltor

AT ALFEA

So Faragonda agreed with the plan so the girls went to Flora's dorm to call the boys. So Stella got her phone and called Sky phone rang once then twice until Sky voice came threw.

"Hello." said Sky

"Hey Sky it's Stella we have to talk." said Stella

"Okay what do you want to talk about." said Sky

"We went to battle Baltor but he took Bloom now we have to save her." said Stella

"We have to save her then!" yelled Sky

"Just call the boys to meet us in front of Alfea." said Stella

"Okay then." said Stella

Then 10 minutes past and the boys finally came so the girls went outside to see there boyfriends. Stella hugged Brandon and gave him a kiss and the rest did the same thing to there byfriends.

"So what's the plan?" asked Brandon

"We go to Cloud Tower Sky and Timmy will get Bloom out while the rest fight Baltor." said Tecna

"Alright lets get in the ship then." said Timmy

Then everyone got inside the ship and started flying to Cloud Tower where the battle with Baltor will began.

DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER I TRIED TO MAKE IT GOOD SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 7 I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

CHAPTER 7

So the gang made it to Cloud Tower and landed the ship. Then the girls transformed into there Believix forms and headed to the front of the door.  
The guys got off the ship and headed to the front too. Everyone went inside Cloud Tower and started walking towards the room where the witches ate there food. They saw the room full of witches and the witches started to attack them. Then the girls started protecting themselfs from the witches attacks with a shield. So the girls started attacking the witches and one by one the witches started fainting. When they finished the last witch a purple beam came towards them but they blocked it.

"Look who decided to show up." said Baltor

"Where is Bloom?" said Sky

"She is enjoying herself somewhere." said Baltor

"Bring her to us." said Sky

"But that would ruin the surprise." said Baltor with an evil smirk

So the girls flew to Baltor and started attacking him.

"Lets do a convergence." said Aisha

So the girls concentrated on there energy to make a convergence.

"Believix convergence!" yelled the Winx

Then Baltor got hit by the convergence and fell to the floor.

"Yeah we did it." said Stella with a smile

The Winx and the guys started hugging with joy until they heard grunting.

"Wow that was pretty strong." said Baltor weakly

Everyone had shocked faces to see Baltor still alive but he looked weak.

"If you want to defeat me you need one more girl." said Baltor

"Give back Bloom." yelled Sky

"Okay if you want to see her that badly." said Baltor

"Bloom could you come for a moment?" said Baltor

By that said Bloom came out and everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. What they saw was the return of Dark Bloom.

"Change Bloom back to normal." yelled Sky with anger

"Why should I." said Baltor

Then Baltor told Bloom to attack them so Bloom was ready to attack.

"Bloom it's us your friends." said Flora

Bloom ignored her and shot an attack to Flora but she put a shield up.

"Listen to us Bloom we are your friends." said Stella

Bloom shot another blast and Stella got hit by it.

"STELA!" yelled Brandon

"You took it way to far Bloom." said Musa

"Harmonic Attack." said Musa

Bloom got hit by it and fell.

"Bloom." said Baltor

Baltor went to make sure Bloom was okay and shot a powerful blast at Musa and she fell.

"MUSA!" yelled Riven

Bloom laid on the floor and Baltor decided to finish the battle.

"Remember the plan Sky?" whispered Tecna

"Yeah why." said Sky

"Go get Bloom and get out of here." said Tecna

"Okay." said Sky

So while the others were fighting Baltor Timmy and Sky went around and saw Bloom still on the floor. So Sky picked her up bridal style and headed to the ship. Timmy and Sky got in the ship and Timmy started the ship and flew away. They finally made it to Alfea and took Bloom to Faragonda.

SO DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I HOPR YOU DID SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 8 I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

CHAPTER 8

So Sky and Timmy placed Bloom on her bed and Faragonda was with them. So Faragonda was thinking of what kind of spell could remove the dark spell from Bloom.

"Could you remove the spell?" asked Sky

"Well it will take time." said Faragonda

"Well she might wake up." said Timmy

"Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't leave." said Sky

AT CLOUD TOWER

"We will stop you Baltor." said Aisha

"I don't think so." said Baltor

Then Baltor shot a blast to Aisha and she got hit and fell.

"Autumn Wind!" yelled Flora

Then Baltor got hit by the blast and noticed that Bloom was gone and he got mad.

"Where is Bloom?" said Baltor with anger

"Somewhere enjoying herself." said Musa mocking Baltor

Then Baltor got mad and shot a blast to Musa which made her faint and fall to the ground.

"You will pay for that." said Tecna

"Tecno Shot!" yelled Tecna

Baltor got hit and fell then he said a spell to make a copy of himself which will fight the girls and his real self will go get Bloom. So the girls were fighting the fake Baltor while the real Baltor went to Alfea.

AT ALFEA

Sky was in Bloom's dorm making sure Bloom doesn't escape while Faragonda finds a spell to change Bloom back. So Sky saw that Bloom was so asleep so he decided to go by her side. Then he heard an explosion. So he ran out of the dorm and saw Faragonda standing there.

"Sky go see what it is." said Faragonda

So Sky went where the explosion was and saw Baltor standing there.

"Where is Bloom?" said Baltor

"I won't tell you." said Sky

"I will find her myself then." said Baltor

Then Baltor shot a blast at Sky and Sky fell. Then Baltor walked towards Bloom's dorm until Faragonda stopped him.

"You won't go near her Baltor." said Faragonda

"Fine but could she come to me?" said Baltor

Then Faragonda turned around and saw Bloom standing there in her dark Believix outfit.

"Bloom come on lets go." said Baltor

Then Bloom walked to Baltor but Faragonda stopped her.

"Stay back Bloom." said Faragonda

"Bloom attack." said Baltor

Then Bloom shot a blast to Faragonda and she fell. Then Bloom and Baltor walked away than Bloom heard someting and stopped.

"Bloom please don't go because I love you." said Sky

Then Bloom closed her eyes and started crying.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." said Bloom

Then Baltor's mark disapeared from Bloom's neck. Then Bloom went to hug Sky.

"I'm glad your back." said Sky

Then Baltor got Bloom's arm and opened a portal.

"Let me go." said Bloom

Then she stepped on Baltor's foot and went with Sky. Then Bloom shot a blast at Baltor which made him get in the portal. Then the portal closed.

"We have to go help the others battle Baltor." said Baltor

So Bloom,Timmy and Sky went to the ship and flew to Cloud Tower.

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW!  



	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS I GOT NOTHING TO SAY SO HERE IS CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

Sky,Bloom and Timmy finally made it to Cloud Tower and Timmy landed the ship and they went inside the school for witches. Once they got inside they went where the girls were and saw them fighting Baltor.

"How long have you been fighting him?" said Sky

"Ever since you left." said Flora

"When Baltor came to Alfea you guys were still fighting?" said Sky

"What do you mean Baltor went to Alfea." said Flora

"I think he put a illusion spell." said Timmy

"So we weren't really fighting Baltor?" said Flora

"No." said Timmy

So the girls stopped fighting the fake Baltor and saw the real Baltor come. Then Baltor made the illusion go away and it was only him now.

"Well I guess you fell for it." said Baltor

"We can't fight anymore we used all our magic." said Musa

"Hey Bloom your back." said Stella

"Hi Stella." said Bloom

"I'll take care of Baltor since you guys are tired." said Bloom

"Be careful Bloom." said Flora

Then Bloom transformed into her Believix form and got ready for battle.

"It's over Baltor." said Bloom

"It will be over but not for me." said Baltor

Then Baltor shot a blast at Bloom but she shieled it.

"Fire Arrow!" yelled Bloom

Then Baltor fell to the floor and looked weak.

"Say bye Baltor." said Bloom

But before Bloom could attack Baltor he said something.

"Wait please don't destroy me." said Baltor

"Too bad." said Bloom

Then Baltor threw a blast to Bloom first and Bloom fell to the floor.

"You will never destroy me." said Baltor

"Oh yes I will." said Bloom

Then Bloom started thinking and she thought of a plan to finally get rid of Baltor.

"Girls lets do a convergence." said Bloom

"But we already tried that." said Flora

"But did you try it with 6 girls?" said Bloom

Then the girls nodded there heads and joined hands.

"Lets do this." said Bloom

"Stop what are you doing?" said Baltor

"BELIEVIX CONVERGENCE!" yelled the girls

Then the big blast hit Baltor and he was no more.

"We did it." said Bloom

Then everyone joined in for a hug and they saw the witches going back to normal.

"Lets go back to Alfea." said Bloom

So the boys and Winx Club got inside the ship and flew to Alfea to have a fun party.

"Welcome back girls." said Faragonda

"Hi Faragonda." said Flora

"Congratulations on defeating Baltor again." said Faragonda

Then the girls all smiled and went to there dorms. 3 hours later the girls go outside to enjoy the big party. All of the schools were at the party except for Cloud Tower.  
Everyone was dressed for the party and were ready to dance.  
The girls went with there boyfriends so they could party.

"Hey Helia." said Flora

"Hello Flora." said Helia

Then Flora and Helia went to go watch the moon and flowers.

"Hey Riven." said Musa

"Hey Musa." said Riven

Then the couple went to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Hey Snookums." said Stella

"Hey Stella." said Brandon

Then the two of them went dancing too.

"I bet I could beat you at this game." said Tecna

"You wish." said Timmy

Then they both started playing the video game.

"So what do you want to do." said Aisha

"Lets just sit here and talk." said Nabu

"Okay." said Aisha

Bloom and Sky went walking near a river and stopped walking.

"I'm glad everything is normal now." said Sky

"Me too." said Bloom

Then they both sat down near a tree and looked at the moon.  
Then they looked at each other and soon there lips met. So the rest of the year went great and nothing else happend.  
So the Winx lived happily ever after.

THE END

I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FINAL CHAPTER I AM NOT SURE IF I WILL DO MORE STORIES I WILL THINK ABOUT IT ANYWAYS REVIEW AND HAVE A MAGICAL DAY. 


End file.
